Jack and Laurel's adventures as demigods
by MonsterConnoisseur117
Summary: When Laurel shows up in his house Jack is at first suspicious of her but as they become close friends and she convinces him ti come to camp half blood with her, it's all well and good until he learns that he is the son of a god that was so minor and unimpotant nobody had heard of him before, and so jack sets out to earn a reputation as a hero and in the process proves his character
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys and girls, this is my first fanfic so don't be too mean. This if kind of a "test run" of a story idea I had so if you guys like I then i'll see about making it longer.

Also, as a side note I use profanity a lot, and am not a big fan of religion, and at some point in most stories I write I will make fun of a religious character, so be warned, another side note, if you see a warning at the beginning of the story saying something along the lines of "WARNING EXTREME USE OF INSULTS/PROFANITY!" you have been warned. Now onto the story

(and yes, this is really how me and my friends talk most of the time)

_**Jack**_

"Oi, cuntwaffle!" I yelled playfully at my friend John wanting to mess up his date, he looked directly at me and attempted to look like he was pissed "Get over here you assnugget!"he yelled back, surprising his date with his choice of insults. I sprinted straight at them, leaning backwards to the point that I promptly fell flat on my ass in my attempt to slow down, "Oh look what you caused you rodent infested slut muffin" then we both turned to his date and burst out in laughter at the look on her face, she confusedly (is that a word?) said " I thought you guys were friends..." John just replied with " this is how we always talk to each other hon" I made a face like I was puking behind his back.

_**Later after I went home**_

I walked into my living room to see a girl I didn't recognize sitting on my couch, I pulled out the knife I always keep with me even though I'm really no good with it i keep it concealed as I casually walk up to her and say " hi there" she turned toward me and said " hello Jack" I just looked into her eyes and asked " who are you, who sent you?" she simply said " Well if you must know, I suppose I could tell you, I'm Laurel, and Chiron sent me" I simply replied with "ok, are you planning on sleeping in my house? I don't really care, but if you are I want to know so I can give you a room somewhere and you don't end up sleeping on my couch." she just looked at me stunned. I turned and walked away telling her to find me when she decided, she just sat there, but the truth was, that girl was beautiful and I wanted to get to know her even if it was only as friends, cause I only had the one.

_**Laurel**_

That boy, Jack, had invited her to stay in his house, and she was seriously considering it, that surprised her the most, he was attractive but that's not why she was considering it, he just had a face that made her trust him, she decided that since she was probably going to have to work with him for a long time she should get to know him and therefore to stay at his house, her stomach growled a few minutes after she went looking for him and she sighed just as she rounded the corner and collided with just the guy she was looking for, however she didn't fall because he wrapped an arm around her and held her up, they were very close and she said " you can let me go now jack" smiling inwardly.

_**Jack**_

I heard her stomach growl as I was on my way back to the living room to see if Laurel had made up her mind yet, I sped up without realizing it and right as I turned the corner I felt her run into me, I put an arm around her back to keep her upright. A moment later she said " you can let me go now Jack" I blushed instantly and released her, then asked if she was hungry, not mentioning that I'd heard her stomach growl, she replied "what's for dinner?" winking as she did, I replied "follow me, milady," completely ignoring her wink. I led her toward the kitchen opting to take the indoor zip line which passed over the chasm the builders had discovered while they were excavating my "house" I should probably mention that my house is in the side of a mountain, she gasped when she saw it and her mouth hung open, I noticed and pulled two harnesses down from the wall I handed one to her, shaking her out of her amazement. I attached her to the zip line and whispered in her ear "don't worry there's no net to catch you if you fall" she looked terrified, and I suddenly felt really bad about teasing her, " I'm sure you'll be fine" I reassured, then I gently pushed her out so that gravity carried her to the end of the zip line, I then hooked up my harness and jumped out into the open space.

_**Laurel**_

As I rode the zip line, all that went through my head was "that adorable, aggravating jerk" then I found myself falling but it was just a few feet onto a carpeted floor, I rolled away from the zip line as I heard Jack whoop with joy before he flew off the end of the zip line and rolled gracefully as he landed. I found myself staring as a sudden gust of wind pushed his shirt against his chest and I saw the outlines of his muscles, "gods" I thought to myself "this boy is annoying but he's still hot" then I mentally slapped myself for thinking like that, then I took off the harness walked over to him and promptly slapped him in the face, he didn't even flinch, he just took it, then he said " I deserved that" and looked down shamefully, I suddenly blushed and cursed myself for not realizing that he was ashamed of what he'd said to me before he pushed me off the cliff, "anyway" he said "the kitchen is this way" and started walking gesturing for me to follow. "This is going to be interesting" I said to myself

So, what did you think so far? Should I continue? Should I shoot myself for writing such and atrocity? Something in between? Tell me now so I know if you want me to keep writing, if I get 1 review that tells me to keep writing I will.


	2. Disclaimer

I meant to post a disclaimer, but I forgot how silly of me since i'm quite obviously not Rick Riordan, anyway I don't own any of the characters from any of the Percy Jackson books I own John, Jack, Laurel, and Potato ( yes Potato, you'll find out soon)

anyway, now that that's all cleared up I can go back to working on the second chapter.


	3. Potato has a mental break down

Hey guys, I decided to continue even if you people all hate me so...

this chapter is pretty long and full of sensitive crying and shit but after this it should be mostly over

I don't own anything besides the characters I made up and it's pretty obvious which ones those are.

_**Laurel**_

As Jack led me toward the kitchen the lights suddenly went out and I heard Jack curse under his breath " motherfucking,,," I couldn't hear the rest, but he pulled out his phone and I looked at the screen since there wasn't really anywhere else to look, I saw that he had messages from all kinds of people that he just ignored, he turned the flashlight on and grabbed my hand to lead me down the tunnel, I blushed immediately, before reprimanding myself for being so easily embarrassed, though I thought I saw a blush creep onto his cheeks as well. While we were walking he suddenly turned and stopped in a hallway where the lights had come on, he looked at me and I felt weird and suddenly worried that I looked like I'd been walking across the country to find him, which I had, he just looked at me and said " you might want to cover your ears" I pressed my hands against my ears right as he yelled " Potato get your pervy ass out here and meet our guest" I looked at him like he was insane, which he probably was, then I saw a boy about my age walking down the hall toward us. Jack introduced us and I noticed that he still hadn't let go of my hand, I also noticed the hungry lustful look Potato gave me and the barely restrained terror in his eyes when he looked at Jack, and I decided I didn't want him to let go, ever, wait what? I blushed apparently for no reason drawing attention to me which just made me blush more. Suddenly Potato spoke up "did you guys take the zip line?" Jack responded with "we did" and squeezed my hand, I melted, just melted inside as he looked at me with such caring in his eyes I fainted.

_**Jack**_

Laurel collapsed as I looked at her, Potato just stared in shock as I caught her and gently lowered her to the ground, she opened her eyes as I was checking for a pulse and I realized that our faces were extremely close together, I immediately blushed and so did she, but instead of leaning away from her I just stayed there, looking into her beautiful eyes, which I noticed for the first time were a shade of blue so dark they were closer to black, I realized Potato had left, and I impulsively leaned toward her slowly, but apparently she didn't like that because she put a hand in my hair and pulled me down to her, pulling me into my first kiss. She released me after a second and just lay there looking into my eyes and I couldn't stop myself I kissed her again and put a hand on her waist to pull her closer when Potato (that asshole!) cleared his throat, and I pulled away, standing up awkwardly and offered a hand to Laurel, she took it and then as we started walking I didn't even notice that she wouldn't let me release her hand because I wouldn't let her release mine.

_**Laurel**_

I woke up to Jack kneeling over me with his hand on my neck trying to find a pulse with a frantic look on his face, then he realized that I was awake and relief washed over him as he looked in to my eyes and realized that he was very much within kissing range, then he looked over his shoulder and as he turned back he started leaning toward me, but he was taking too long so I grabbed the back of his head and pulled him to my lips, I quickly decided that, that kiss was the best one I'd ever had even though I'd only had like two, he pulled away and as he looked into my eyes I saw him leaning over me to kiss me again but this time he grabbed my waist and started to pull me closer to him, then Potato cleared his throat and I wanted to kill him.

_**Potato**_

When I interrupted their moment they both glared at me like they wanted to kill me and while I wasn't sure about Laurel, I knew that Jack would wrap me in barbed why dripped in bleach before hanging me off the side of the chasm, once they had gotten up, I gulped and started walking to the kitchen.

_**Jack**_

Potato is so dead I thought to myself, I'll murder him for that, but as I looked over at Laurel my heart just did a little jump and all my anger seemed unimportant. While we were walking I avoided her gaze because I wasn't sure I could look her in the eye with out kissing her but I squeezed her hand a few times, once we reached the kitchen I told Potato to start a pizza and I dragged Laurel next door to talk, I started with" I'm sorry that was inappropriate and I..." my train of thought was completely derailed as she kissed me, "never mind" I said and then "I'm still gonna kill him though" she just laughed at me and said "Jack after tonight we can't do this anymore, I'll have to go back to camp and even if you come with me we can't be together right away, or people will start to whisper about us, which could end up getting somebody killed" I just nodded, and looked down, I understood, I really did, but it still hurt, she must have noticed because she put her hand on my cheek and made me look at her, when I did I saw the pained expression on her face and I couldn't bear to see her like that, so I kissed her. When I pulled away she said " you probably think I'm kinda slutty don't you?" I instantly responded " no I don't, my philosophy is that since we could die tomorrow, I try to live my life without regret, and if I hadn't kissed you I would regret it the rest of my life" I saw tears in her eyes and starting apologizing, she just smiled and hugged me, crying into my shirt, I stood there with no idea what I had done to make her cry.

_**Laurel**_

When I asked Jack if he thought I was slutty for kissing a guy I had just met, the way he responded made me so happy, and I have no idea why, I couldn't help myself, while I was crying into his shirt I whispered in a voice that he wouldn't be able to hear " I love you Jack". I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head, then I thought back to that first kiss and the way he looked, with his long unruly blonde hair, and his blue eyes that made me feel like I was the most beautiful girl in the world, the expression that showed how much he actually cared about me which was much more than he let on, but soon my tears were dried and I lifted my face off Jack's shirt then I smiled at him and shoved him onto the couch before straddling him and putting my face so close we were almost kissing, the expression on is face was one of complete surprise, but I also noticed that he wasn't looking down my shirt like I'd come to expect from guys, he just stared into my eyes and then I couldn't hold back anymore and I kissed him, forcing my tongue into his mouth. After that kiss we stayed like that for almost forty five minutes, not that I was complaining, before we heard a knock on the door, and Potato said " pizza's done if you guys are done fucking" I promptly stood up walked over and smacked him in the face with the door, causing him to fall unconscious to the kitchen floor. Jack just burst out laughing and walked over to hug me, then hand in hand we both stepped over Potato lying on the kitchen floor although Jack stumbled and kicked him in the balls by accident as he stepped over the creepy stalker perv.

_**Jack**_

Laurel is awesome, she had knocked Potato unconscious with a door, not quite the measures I would have taken but it got the job done, I did get in a kick to the balls as I stepped over him though, he'd upset Laurel and while he wasn't sure what they were together, he knew that he cared for he more than a lot of his friends and more than he should considering he had just met her, but he couldn't help it. Laurel took a piece of pizza and told him she had to make a call as she walked into the other room, I didn't think twice about it, I figured she just had to call her boss... my thoughts trailed off and a terrible thought entered my mind and as soon as I realized it wasn't impossible, my heart shattered. Right then Laurel walked in and just looked at me for a second before she came over and asked what was wrong.

_**Laurel**_

When I walked away from Jack to call Chiron and tell him I'd located the boy I was looking for, he just told me to be careful and told me to come back soon, little did I know what was awaiting me in the other room. As I walked in I saw Jack sitting at the table with tears gathering in his eyes, I immediately became worried that someone was dead, and I walked over to him asking" what's wrong Jack?" he responded with " why are you here?" and then so quietly I almost didn't hear him " why did you kiss me?" I responded " I am here to bring you to a camp for demigods, and I kissed you because as stupid and cliché as it sounds, when I looked into your eyes while you were kneeling over me I fell completely and totally in love with you" blushing as I said the last part, he just looked up at me and I realized why he asked, he had jumped to conclusions and assumed that I was here to seduce him and bring him to by base to fight for us, all I could say was " why do you ask?" and my voice cracked as I said it, he replied with "because I thought you were here to seduce me" in a voice so quiet I almost couldn't hear him I couldn't take it anymore, I slapped him and walked away tears gathering in my eyes. Before I could even leave the room I heard him run after me, and when he grabbed my hand I spun around and kissed him before he could react, then I collapsed in his arms crying eventually I managed to yell " how could you think that?!" at him, he just held me closer, and whispered " I'm so sorry, I didn't realize how much pain me saying that could cause you". Then he said " I heard you, when you were crying on my shirt earlier, I heard what you said" all I could think was that he hadn't said anything back, suddenly I was very angry, "why didn't you say anything?!" I screamed at him, he whispered " I was scared that you were joking and if I responded the way I wanted you would laugh at me".

_**Jack**_

when she told me why she had really kissed me it was as if my heart went from a thousand pieces into molten rock and then when she slapped me it solidified in my chest as my heart again, then Laurel stormed off and I knew I had to fix this, I chased her and grabbed her hand to slow her down so I could apologize but she just spun around kissed me and then collapsed in my arms crying, when she yelled at me I felt terrible, she had told me she loved me and even if I hadn't been sure if she was serious at the time I knew she was now and so I told her that I'd heard her say it, when she screamed at me I told her that I was afraid she was joking, and she just lay there in my arms looking dumbstruck. She whispered "Jack, after we've known each other and it won't cause people to think we're both promiscuous shitheads, you are going to be mine," I just looked at her and said "what do you mean yours?" then she sighed like I was an idiot and said "I mean that you will be my boyfriend," she let that sink in and I just kissed her, I whispered "I know what you meant, I just wanted to hear you say it" she looked annoyed for all of five seconds while I gave her the puppy eyes, then she just said "don't you dare falling in love with anybody else until then" I just replied " I wouldn't be able to if I tried" then I picked her up carried her back into the room we had been cuddling in and closed the door not realizing that Potato was gone.

_**Potato**_

I got up and left while Jack and Laurel were on the other side of the room having a moment, and went to the wine cellar, I opened the back door which led to my secret compartment for hiding my moonshine, I took a big swig out of one of the quarter gallon jars I used to store the illegal liquor, I took three more and went to my room to watch a movie, feeling very angry that Jack always got the girls, even though he'd only ever gotten one girl, who he was currently with.

_**Laurel**_

After I had basically ordered Jack not to fall in love with anyone else why we took the time for us being together to be decent he carried me back to the couch we had cuddled on earlier, and when he put down on it and made to leave I grabbed his collar and dragged him onto the couch with me, saying "stay with me? I don't like being alone in a house that I don't know" with my best puppy dog eyes, he just picked me back up and sat down so I was in his lap, I rested my head on his chest and fell asleep faster than I ever had before.

_**Jack**_

Laurel was fast asleep on my chest when I heard the door squeak open, and I saw a very drunk Potato stumble in, "hey Jack" he said "what are you doing with my wife?" I just looked at him like he was insane, finally I said " she isn't your wife dumbass" at this e lunged for her and I swung my foot up into his crotch and I saw a liquid stain his pants where I had kicked him, I wasn't sure if he had just pissed himself or if he was bleeding, suddenly he stood back up and grabbed for Laurel, I had no choice but to grab her and jump out of the way, waking her up, she looked around groggily before realizing what was happening, she wriggled out of my arms and pulled a spear seemingly out of nowhere, I just kept my eyes on Potato, but he didn't seem to notice the deadly weapon in Laurels hand, then she cursed and whispered something about it not working on mortals, while she was distracted I said " Laurel, stay behind me, please, he's after you" she looked at me then retreated behind me, I suddenly rushed Potato, punching him in the face then kneeing him in the gut before slamming his head down onto my knee, he was out cold, but I kicked him in the face for good measure, breaking his nose. Then I turned to Laurel and said come on let's get out of here, and offered her my hand. And we went to the zip line that went across the opposite way we had come originally, I pulled down 2 harnesses and gave one to Laurel, then she said "isn't there another way across?" I responded " there is but it takes much longer, and I want to get out of here as fast as possible, i'll go across first and catch you, come five seconds after me" I ran at the zip line and jumped out into the chasm before attaching the hook on my harness to the zip line, five seconds after me she hooked up her harness and jumped, flying across the chasm. I landed and immediately turned around so I could catch Laurel when she came across, she landed perfectly in my arms and kissed me before I set her down and took off my harness, I just dropped it on the floor and grabbed her hand as soon as she was done with hers, I led her running through the hallways and eventually we got to the garage where I took the keys for my 1970 dodge challenger, and jumped in beckoning for Laurel to follow.

_**Laurel**_

I followed Jack through his house, if it could be called that, suddenly realizing that I trusted him with my life, I gasped when we got to the garage and he motioned for me to get in a black 1970's dodge challenger, it was a sexy car, and my thoughts started wandering to things like "the car may be sexy, but look at the guy driving it" I just shook my head and got in the passenger seat. Jack pushed a remote and floored the car, maneuvering easily through the tunnels until he got to a big metal door that was open, he kept driving almost hitting a guy who was walking in through the doors, he slammed on the brakes, backed up and said " hey bro, I can't hang, emergency came up and I have to help some friends, you're welcome to my house but I think Potato had a mental break down or something so be careful," and with that he sped off towards the highway, "which way is this camp you mentioned?" he asked I responded, "New York City, i'll give you more details when we get there" " how did you get all the way to Colorado?" he asked, I responded "I walked" he looked at me like I was crazy and said " next time i'm coming with you, and i'm driving." I just smiled at him and relaxed as he drove us to New York.

Holy shit long chapter, anyway, next time it'll be all business, they may get attacked by a monster on their way to New York, or they might just have a peaceful drive and talk about their feelings, (not likely) but anyway hope you guys have a nice day I'll see you tomorrow or maybe the next day, well I won't actually see you but you know what I mean.

Shoot me a review with questions/concerns/yelling at me for doing something wrong, but if I did do something wrong and pissed you off please just pm me so I can either explain my reasoning behind it or feel like a dumbass in private.


End file.
